Chardonnay and Sherry
by Z-bond
Summary: Remembering nothing, Kudo Shinichi is working as an assassin named Chardonnay in the Black Organization...life is cruel until he meets Sherry, a chemist in the same organization as he is.
1. The Killer

I DO NOT OWN DC, Aoyama Gosho does

Imagine if Shinichi grew up in the BO, what would that life be like? No flares please, this is just an experiment I am trying.

Pairing: Shinichi x Shiho

**Chapter 1: The Killer**

"_Another typical, sunny day in Beika, children going to school, adults going to work, a day like any other_" a cold yet handsome, well built, raven colored haired young man observed behind his scope on his Rugger point 22

model K10/22PPF on the roof of an office building. To most people, this young man couldn't have looked older than seventeen years old and should be in school, moaning about the homework load in high school and going on

dates with girls; however, few knew that he was the youngest assassin in the world's most dangerous organization, The Black Organization. "Okay, target's going to come out from the front entrance in five" A female voice called

out to him through his headphones. "Nervous, cool-guy?" the voice taunted. "Take care of your own problems before butting your nose in mine, Vermouth." He retorted coldly and cut the line. He focused himself and got

comfortable, lying on his stomach, perfectly still, holding his breath. Five seconds later, a plump, middle-aged man came out from the front entrance of the bank with six bodyguards around him; Chardonnay waited for the perfect

moment for the man to walk dead center into his aiming point and he fired without hesitation with coldness in his eyes. The Rugger was indeed his weapon of choice, it wasn't especially deadly but it had one advantage over all

the over the other snipers; it was light and compact. Chardonnay only needed to remove two screws and he was able to separate the barrel and the trigger mechanism from the stock. The stock itself could fold in two; therefore it

could be easily transported in a sports bag, without having to draw unwanted attention to himself. It was the first thing Master Sharova, the weapons expert, had told him when he trained as a assassin. Even the bullets

Chardonnay used were utterly unique; he personally drilled small holes in the head of the bullet. The shock of air as the bullet hit its target would cause extra damage than a normal bullet. Another thing was that once the bullet

hits the target, the bullet will shatter into pieces too many to reconstruct, making it impossible to track. As soon as the bullet left the barrel and towards its target, Chardonnay unpacked his Rugger and scowled when it took him

a forty five seconds, "_Still not __good enough" _Chardonnay thought to himself. And he left the roof and quickly disguised himself as a rugged looking man in his early thirties, disguising one's self was crucial in his line of work. He

went into the elevator pressed the down button, waited for the elevator to rise and went in. It took him less than two minutes coming down and seeing chaos across the street; he walked closer and saw his target dead, a large

blood pool surrounding the dead body. Chardonnay smiled with glee and turned around and disappeared from plane sight.

Chardonnay walked into a public telephone booth and slowly dialed a number, "Target neutralized" he said emotionlessly. "A job well done, my boy, my, my, you are certainly becoming a celebrity around here" the silky,

smooth voice replied. "Thanks boss" Chardonnay replied. "I'm coming back to base", he said coldly. "You know, my dear protégé, it won't hurt for you to enjoy life for a while...ever since you came to my door twelve years ago,

all bruised and battered, you did nothing but learn how to kill, tell you what, you have the rest of the day off." The silky voice responded. "Understood boss, I'll see you back at base…" Chardonnay said, trying to keep his disbelief

out of his voice. "Good bye, oh by the way, Vermouth is waiting for you at the next curb, you two have fun…try not to act like a cold hearted killer." Then the phone went dead in Chardonnay's hand, he sneered and went out of

the booth. As the boss predicted, a young brunette who looked around her early twenties was waiting for him at the next curb, wearing a white turtleneck sweater and dark blue jeans. He recognized Vermouth in disguise already

as he narrowed his electrifying blue cobalt eyes. "Interesting choice", was his replied as he climbed into her car and placed his Rugger in the back seat. Vermouth just scowled as she climbed into the driver's seat and started

the engine. The streets of Beika were awfully quiet as the silver Mercedes Benz McLaren Roadster sped pass the streets. Chardonnay turned on the radio and tuned into the news channel, "Multibillionaire dies from bullet in the

chest, no suspects nor witnesses discovered. This is the twentieth case in ten months " The news reporter claimed. "Stupid cops, they just don't learn" Chardonnay sneered. Vermouth smirked back at him, "And how would Mr. I

Don't Ever Miss A Shot want to spend the rest of his day?", "Its nearly lunch time, you want to go to that new Italian Restaurant two blocks down?" Chardonnay replied while pulling the disguise off of him, "What are you doing,

Chardonnay?" Vermouth asked. "Following orders, we might have unwanted attention if you looked ten years younger than me. People might think that I am a married man whose having an affair with a woman ten years

younger than he is and that alone can cause a lot of attention." Vermouth muffled a laugh, "I didn't know Chardonnay cared about the opinions of others." Chardonnay responded coldly, "Only when I'm not busy being the

executioner." They arrived at the restaurant and went in. "Table for two please" Vermouth said as warm as she could. "Of course, right this way", the waitress replied, with a blush when she saw Chardonnay. "Looks like you

attracted attention already" Vermouth taunted in a small voice. Chardonnay said nothing sat down in a chair and read the menu, oblivious to all the girl's turning their heads towards him, making all the men in the restaurant go

green with envy. After what seemed like an eternity, Vermouth and Chardonnay came out of the restaurant, "Wow, you definitely set a new eating record Chardonnay. Don't you feel bored, watching me eat for an hour and a

half?" Vermouth teased. Chardonnay remained silent at this and responded, "Let's go back to base…" and they climbed back into the Mercedes McLaren and slowly went to the Japanese Head Quarters of the Black Organization.

People cowered in fear inside the facility as Vermouth and Chardonnay walked past them. Even though he was a newbie, Chardonnay exhibited talents that were beyond the organization's top killer, Gin. Plus he was the protégé

of the boss; he was like a son to him. Vermouth finally pulled off her disguise, letting her movie star looks fly free. They arrived at the elevators, "Ok, the boss wants to see me now, maybe it's a new assignment. I'll see you

around." Chardonnay said with a shrug, "Oh if you're going in the elevator, can you bring these reports to the drugs and poisons department. It will be even better if you bring them to a chemist named Shiho Miyano."

Chardonnay grunted but agreed. He was clearly displeased as the elevator doors closed. Vermouth shrugged and then went to the firearms room.

Chardonnay arrived at the drugs and poisons department and wondered which lab belonged to Shiho Miyano when he saw the name Shiho Miyano/Sherry name tagged to a lab. He knocked, "Go away, stay away from me,

you are strictly off limits" a female voice shouted at him. Chardonnay felt cold hatred rising in him, no one had ever commanded him besides his boss, he opened the door and replied icily, "Who do you think you are to command

me?" The strawberry blonde haired girl was shocked but a poker face slid across her face. She had heard of the young man standing before her from the people in her department, the cold and handsome seventeen-year-old killer

who had managed to kill twenty people within ten months and had severely maimed Gin to the point where Gin was begging for death in a fight. Shiho had seen many killers come and go but he was something different, he was

more terrifying than all of them put together. Shiho was terrified yet mesmerized by him, "His cobalt blue eyes are really beautiful," she thought to herself. "Vermouth wanted me to give you these reports" Chardonnay replied

without any hint of emotions, he set them down on a table and begin to leave but found himself unable to resist looking at the chemist's face once more and inhaling her strawberry scented perfume… "What is this I'm feeling?"

Chardonnay wondered as he stared deep into Shiho's turquoise blue eyes, it lasted for a mere three seconds and Chardonnay whirled around and left a bewildered chemist at his wake.

**OK, please give me some comments, what did you like or dislike, this is a huge fict for me so please continue to give me comments**


	2. The Best of The Best

**Thank you all for being such nice people, again a big thank you to all of the readers. For those of you who asked why and how Shinichi ended up being the youngest ever assassin in the BO, I already planned how to write it already, if you really want to know, please keep commenting.**

**P.S. Chardonnay is the name of a type of white wine.**

**Chapter Two: The Best of The Best**

_"What is this I'm feeling, why do I keep having her face in my mind? Since when are woman more attractive than dead bodies. Focus, Chardonnay, you're getting ridiculous." _The raven-haired assassin thought to himself as the

elevator took him to the executive floor of the headquarters. He heard a 'ding' sound and knew he arrived. He stepped out of the elevator and came face to face with a woman with hazel eyes and long dark brownish hair.

"Akemi…" he nodded. "Chardonnay, congrats on your mission today." Akemi responded. Aside from Vermouth, Akemi was the only person in the entire Black Organization that wasn't afraid of him. She had taught him to conceal

all his emotions and remain calm even under pressure. In a way, she was like a big sister to him and he would be forever grateful for her kindness. "I'll see you around then" Chardonnay replied with a nod and walked passed her.

He arrived at the end of the hall, two burly looking bodyguards stood at the entrance. Chardonnay walked right up to them and said coldly "Chardonnay, reporting", the two burly guards felt their spines going cold and they quickly

opened the door and bowed when he walked pass. They knew that one act of disrespect and it would be their last, as their predecessors have found out and paid dearly for it. Both guards had been there personally when

Chardonnay smashed Gin into a messy pulp with his bare knuckles and walked away as if nothing had ever happened. Saying Chardonnay was a monster would be an understatement. When the closed the door, the two guards

were relieved that they were still breathing.

"Ah, Chardonnay, my boy, how was your day off?" The boss asked in his usual silky, smooth voice behind the huge comfortable chair. "Quite relaxing, boss, although there are better ways to kill time than eating in a restaurant

where all the woman turn their heads to you." Chardonnay replied in a bored tone. "My, my…you have become a handsome young man, Chardonnay, what did you expect? Quite the chick magnet, you are." The boss teased.

"Sorry boss, but the only thing I love is seeing my targets dead." Chardonnay replied. "Ah, well you're in luck my boy. On my desk contains your next assignment, I'm afraid Vermouth won't be accompanying you on this one…but

I can assure you, the person who is replacing her is just as competent" The boss stated. The boss muttered, "You have exceeded all of my expectations, I have seen many gifted assassins, but you, you are a natural, the best of

the best.", Chardonnay was speechless but quickly recovered and bowed deeply, "All thanks to you…. father, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Chardonnay said quietly. A soft laugh replied him, "Run along now son, you can

start the assignment whenever you want. Your partner will meet you tomorrow in the briefing room." Chardonnay bowed again and turned for the door and before he could place his hand on the knob of the door, he looked one

last time at the invisible figure behind the chair and left. The boss looked out to the sunset as a memory flashed into his mind.

_Memory Flashback: 12 years ago_

_It was a rainy night; the boss watched the ice crystals hitting the windows from his study, with a glass of Chardonnay in his hands. The white wine was his favorite, not too strong but not too light, just perfect. It was the perfect _

_piece of art. But most importantly, it worked well with most cuisines, to his delight. But his eyes widened in shock when he saw a bruised, battered, and bloodied boy crawling into focus. For reasons unknown, he placed the glass _

_of Chardonnay down on his table and hurried down stairs and out the door, umbrella in hand. He opened the gate and ran to the boy's side, "My dear boy" he exclaimed, "This boy can't be older than five" he thought and was _

_surprised by the raven-haired child's electrifying blue eyes. That moment, the boss knew that the boy before him was 'special', like the wine Chardonnay. He didn't know why or how but he was sure that this boy was destined for _

_great things. The boss pulled the boy onto his back and walked slowly back to his house, feeling a sense of joy that was relatively new to him._

_Another memory 10 years ago_

_ "Fascinating…his growth is beyond comprehension, just yesterday, he defeated five black belt students four years older than him in the ring without sweating. He has earned a black belt in Kendo, Karate, Aikido and Judo. Simply _

_flawless, his movement is the best I have ever seen in my instructor career. I never thought that he would be that special one out of a ten million rare case." Wong, the karate instructor said with awe in his voice. "Even _

_Instructor Yermalov is praising him, and we both know that he has never praised anyone" The boss simply smiled._

_Flashback ends_

"You were and are always going to be special" The boss muttered and lost himself in reading papers and signing proposals.

Chardonnay was back in his own room in the headquarters, he was on the balcony, surveying the darkening skies with a nonchalant expression. Then he heard the doorbell ring and went to get it, he eyes widened in surprise as

he suddenly saw the strawberry blonde haired girl before him. "The boss gave me a call that I was going to be the one accompanying you on this assignment." She said in a monotonous tone, Chardonnay nodded and allowed her

to come into his room. Her strawberry flavored perfume flooded his nose once more, making his mind go crazy. "That feeling is back…. what is it? Why do I feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden?" and he took several deep breaths,

"Would you like something to drink?" Chardonnay asked with what seem to be politeness in his voice, Shiho Miyano or Sherry widened her eyes, she had prepared herself to expect a hostile reception from him and she watched

him tenderly pour two glasses of green tea into two mugs. He gave her one of the mugs and took a seat in an armchair. "Why do people say he's a cold, heartless monster?" Sherry thought to herself. "Okay so I understand that

our next target is a middle aged man whose going to be on a ferry ride this Friday evening, the boss wants him silenced." The assassin stated. "But there are several difficulties in this assignment, first of all, I won't be able to

bring my Rugger with me because everyone will be searched thoroughly with metal detectors and all that, second of all, the ferry is a bad place to use firearms since there will be a large amount of people on board, the chances of

witnesses appearing will be high. That's when your expertise comes in, I saw your file, very impressive, and your experiences with poisons will come in handy." He said with respect in his voice. Sherry was speechless, she never

thought in her wildest dreams that Chardonnay was having a normal conversation with her. He saw it and said gave her a small smile, "Being an assassin does not necessarily mean being a heartless monster. We just don't

reveal our true selves to everyone. Don't let the comments of others alter your perception." She found herself mesmerized by his cobalt blue eyes once again, they were warm and humane, just like the first time she laid her eyes

on them. Sherry felt her heartbeat go insane as she stared at his sincere face, "Ok, I'm going to get the poison ready for Friday, I'll see you…Chardonnay", "Good-bye...Sherry" Chardonnay replied with a genuine smile on his face

this time.

"What's happening to me, why do I always lose my sense of rationality and my calmness whenever I am around her…what is the meaning of this?" Chardonnay wondered as he stared blankly ahead.


	3. I See The Good In You

**THANK YOU ALL, it is my great pleasure and honor to have such good reviewers. A big hats off to you all!**

**Chapter 3: I See The Good In You**

"_Master Sharova? Why must I remain here instead of being in the world outside?" a fourteen year old Chardonnay asked his instructor, who had his back faced to him. The grey haired man smiled, this boy was already a born _

_natural when he came into his wing and he had the pleasure of watching him grow and develop: seeing him slash straw figures in half with his katana with accurate precision. Smashing bricks with his hands and splitting pieces of _

_thick wood boards with his feet. Defeating students much older than him unarmed and becoming the number one student in the entire Black Organization. _

_And finally defeating his master in kendo…Alexandr Sharova had never dreamt of that day coming so fast, they have sparred together too many times to count, each ended with Chardonnay on his knees with tears at the edge of _

_his eyes and him, the instructor standing over him. But the day came, as the student surpassed the master and it was clear that he was ready to serve as Sharova watched his best and only pupil take on his first assignment with _

_immense pride._

"_Chardonnay…how many times have I told you, you are here because you are immensely special and valuable to us. You are the best at what you do, it is simply in your blood…you are perfection…"Sharova replied. "Of course, _

_there are students that go through a different training process than you do, I'm sure you have heard that your fellow classmates, Akemi and Vermouth living what we call a 'normal' life, going to school and college, making friends _

_and having relationships…." Chardonnay nodded with slight envy in his eyes. His master saw it and placed his hands on his shoulders and said softly, "You have to understand, you are not normal…you are different than all of _

_them, you are better than all of them…you do not need to indulge yourself with such foolishness, friendships and relationships would just make your life harder than it already is, in the end, the only one we can trust wholly is _

_ourselves. We have top professors here to teach you everything school would teach and I understand that you are top of every single class as well…remember, always have faith in yourself…no matter what happens."_

_Memory ends _

Chardonnay jolted from his bed; panting but realizing it was a dream he sighed, wiped the sweat away from his forehead and looked at his clock, one a.m. it read. Chardonnay got up and walked out of his room and into the

kitchen; he opened the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of cold water. He watched the dark skies on his balcony as he sipped slowly. He finished his water and decided to pay the kendo arena a visit. He was dressed in

simple dark, skinny jeans along a hooded jacket and left his room. Upon arriving at the kendo arena, he was already in a simple white robe with his black belt around him. He pulled out his katana and faced the straw figure,

sword raised. Chardonnay closed his eyes and felt his surroundings. Then with surprise, in a motion too fast to see, the katana cleaved the straw figure in half, from right shoulder down to the left waist. "Vermouth….what are you

doing here?" Chardonnay asked coldly. "You sure don't miss anything do you?" Vermouth came out from the shadows, her white robe and her black belt around her waist and her blonde hair tied up in a tight bun as she came

into focus. "I see you're with Sherry on this assignment…you going to miss me?" Vermouth mocked. Chardonnay, at the mention of her name begun to remember her strawberry blonde hair, those delicate turquoise eyes and

those mesmerizing pink lips, however he remained emotionless, staring at Vermouth coldly. "What do you know of Sherry?" Chardonnay found himself asking out loud. Vermouth's eyes widened and she was shocked for once,

her partner and childhood 'friend' had never asked anything about girls, to her, he would always be that cold and distant killer that cannot be read. Vermouth recovered from her shock and replied, "Well, I know that she grew up

in this Organization like us, but she specializes in the Organization's drugs and poisons department. She hasn't had any weapons or fighting experience but you don't want to anger her. Her sister is Akemi and I'm not sure about

her parents. Why do you care?" Chardonnay was startled by her reply, he had no idea why he cared and whispered, "I have no idea…" Vermouth approached closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I shouldn't

have asked" she said gently. "Oh, by the way, since we are here, you want a match?" she challenged the assassin and pulled out her own katana. Chardonnay smiled genuinely, Vermouth was one of those few people in the

world he could open to himself to and he was grateful that he had such a good friend. He smiled as his blade met Vermouth's. For two hours, the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard nonstop from the kendo arena.

Afterwards, a tired Chardonnay changed back into his clothes and returned back to his room, fell down on the bed and felt everything go black. The last thought that was in his mind was the face of a certain strawberry blonde,

"Sherry" he thought and lost himself to fatigue.

**Next day**

Chardonnay finished packing his clothes and a FN 9mm pistol that was dissembled into many pieces disguised as camera equipment into a large sports bag and left. He stared blankly at the closed elevator doors as he descended

to the first floor, as he stepped out, he noticed Sherry stepping out of the second elevator next to him at the same time. Their eyes met and Chardonnay felt like his soul was being read. "Ready?" he asked curtly. The chemist

nodded and was surprised when he took her suitcase for her, "I have to get into character now…or it will be even harder later on." He said with a smile on his face making Sherry's heart beat like crazy. Last night they had

discussed that they should act like they were a couple to avoid suspicion. It was a difficult task since both had never had any experience in having relationships but it was the only way to blend in. As they walked towards the

entrance, Chardonnay heard his phone ringing and took the call. "Chardonnay, my boy, all set I believe?" The boss asked. "Yes, boss, we're leaving now." The assassin stated plainly. "Well I have a present for you…. you'll see it as

soon as the doors of the entrance opens." With that the phone went dead. Chardonnay walked out of the headquarters and what he saw before him stunned him. A silver Lamborghini Gallardo, brand new stood before him.

"Okay, have everything you need before we leave?" Chardonnay asked, recovering from shock. "I have everything I need." Sherry stated and he nodded and placed her suitcase and his bag into the trunk and then went into the

driver's seat. She climbed into the passenger seat and couldn't help but stare at the assassin as he started the engine and drove. "Is there something on my face?" Chardonnay asked while he drove. Sherry, speechless, turned

away, glowing pink. "You hungry? The ferry won't leave until four p.m. and right now its one p.m." Chardonnay asked Sherry with a smile. "Suu-ure, if that's fine with you." She replied. "What am I feeling, why do I always find it

difficult to breathe around him." She thought to herself. They stopped at a food square, as the assassin and chemist got off their car and begin to decide what to eat, Sherry felt something warm touching her hand, she looked

down and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Chardonnay holding her hand. "He has a smooth and warm hand," she thought beneath her poker face. "Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but what kind of a couple doesn't

hold hands." Chardonnay said, flashing her a mesmerizing smile. Sherry smiled back and Chardonnay felt his heart beating rapidly, " On the contrary, Sherry felt that she could never be more comfortable, "This feels so right,

what is this I'm feeling, why is my heartbeat going so fast? What could all this mean?" They arrived at a café and decided that was the place. As a waiter lead Chardonnay and Sherry to their table, Chardonnay's charms begin the

work once more as all the woman in the café gave him looks of lust and looks of envy and loathing at Sherry. More looks of envy were shot at Sherry when Chardonnay seated her in a gentlemanly style. "You're quite good at

this" Sherry stated with a smirk on her face. "Well, it has to be convincing right?" Chardonnay replied with a smile and seated himself in a chair. He then called a waiter over and asked for a Caesar Salad and Pan-fried cod fillet

with a glass of Cream Soda. Sherry asked for Spaghetti Bolognese and a glass of Tropical Fruit Punch, the waiter wrote all of it down, bowed and commented that Chardonnay and Sherry were a good looking couple, eliciting a

small blush from Sherry and a smirk from Chardonnay. As they ate their food, Sherry asked, "Why are people so afraid of you in the Organization?" Chardonnay placed his fork on the table and stared intently into her turquoise

blue eyes with his cobalt ones and replied gently, "Fear is always a good tool to use, it keeps people in line", "Then why do I see nothing but kindness and warmth from you? You are a person with a good heart" she said gently. "I

don't know…I had always thought that part of me was gone forever, until I met you, you effect me in a way that I can't explain, whenever I am near you, rationality and logic desserts me…" Chardonnay replied in a small voice,

confusion in his eyes. Sherry widened her eyes; it was exactly how she felt about him. She nodded and resumed on eating her spaghetti. When they finished, Chardonnay paid for the bill and left with Sherry, hand in hand. He

was surprised when he felt something on his shoulder and he was shocked to see Sherry leaning her head on his arm as they walked slowly, "It has to be convincing right?" she whispered. Chardonnay didn't know how to

respond and simply nodded. As the 'couple' walked, many people looked on with looks of jealousy and delight. "The raven colored haired boy and the strawberry blonde haired girl were indeed a true match from heaven." Many

onlookers thought.


	4. The Sea

**Wow, thanks for all the encouragement. You all are the best.**

**Chapter 4: The Sea**

Signs of dusk were appearing, the clear blue sky was slowly turned orange. "Here we are, you ready?" Chardonnay stated, his sports bag on the ground next to him. Sherry nodded; the cruise ship was in front of them.

Chardonnay pulled his bag on his shoulder and slowly reached for Sherry's hand, entwining his fingers around hers and walked calmly to the docks and approached the ticket-checking officer. "Two please." Chardonnay said with

enthusiasm. "Of course young sir, on a date?" the ticket officer asked, the two teenagers in front of him obviously were a couple, he thought to himself. "Yeah, you can say that." Chardonnay replied, glancing at Sherry with a

loving smile, "Wow, Chardonnay can really act…well I can't lose either" Sherry thought to herself and suddenly kissed Chardonnay on the cheek on tiptoes. Saying Chardonnay was shocked would be an understatement as he felt

his coolness and rationality slowly abandoning him. However, he already calculated that this would happen and just smiled warmly at her. The ticket-checking officer just laughed, punched a hole in their tickets and bid them to

have a swell time.

Once aboard the ship, Chardonnay and Sherry quickly found their way to their room, the room shocked both of them. It was indeed fancy, a huge chandelier on the ceiling, a forty-eight inch high definition television, and a huge,

sprawling sofa in the living room. And the bathroom, as well as the power shower, there was a bath big enough for ten people and a Jacuzzi. Everything in marble and handcraft tiles. Chardonnay shuddered at the thought of how

many people he had to kill to stay one night on this ship. "I might be very rich but this is just intimidating." He thought silently to himself. He found Sherry at the entrance of the bedroom and asked, "What's wrong?", Sherry

just simply pointed at the bed and Chardonnay widened his eyes in shock and disbelief, there was only one bed but the two of them. "I'll sleep on the sofas," Chardonnay spluttered with shades of pink on his face and walked back

out onto the living room. Sherry watched as the assassin walked swiftly with his back facing her, and she smiled, "I never knew Chardonnay could blush." She thought. Night had arrived and Chardonnay, disguised as a waiter

with brown hair and green eyes appeared at the center ballroom. His ID badge read Hiro but the real Hiro was at the bottom of the ocean with a knife in his back with a twenty-five pound block of concrete attached to his leg.

Even the smallest of details can destroy an originally flawless plan, Chardonnay made sure to never leave anything to chance. As he walked through the ballroom, he scanned around for his target. Within seconds he located his

target. Chardonnay's timing was perfect, for the next thing that happened was a clip of a wedding couple being projected, the lights were dimmed and everyone's attention was locked on the video and as the man set his glass

down behind him, Chardonnay bent down, and sprinted towards table, with incredible silence and swiftly took out his small vial while running and squeezed a drop of clear liquid into the unsuspecting man's glass. The last thing

Chardonnay heard was a small splash so tiny that normal people would not be able to hear it and he smiled as he slid through the table. Chardonnay appeared at the other end of the table on his back, the people were still

cheering at the wedding couple. Chardonnay quickly got to his feet and walked out of the room, not before hearing a woman scream in terror and seeing his target crumple like a doll onto the floor. The number one assassin had

done it again.

Chardonnay stripped off his disguise in the cubicle of the bathroom. He threw them into the toilet and flushed. He watched in amazement as the disguise dissolved slowly as the water corroded the material that made the

disguise. Once it was completely gone he left and walked back to his room. As he walked towards the elevator, Chardonnay felt more fatigue than ever, he just wanted to sleep and was delighted that he finally arrived at his door.

He rang the bell and was happy to see Sherry opening the door for him. But as he walked into the room, he stumbled and found himself embracing Sherry, who widened her turquoise eyes. "She feels so warm…why does this feel

so right?" Chardonnay thought to himself. After a moment, released his grip on her, muttered "Sorry, my bad" and walked slowly to the sofas and dropped heavily on it. "It's done." He simply stated, staring at Sherry who was

still recovering from being embraced by Chardonnay. Sherry nodded and gave her partner a smile, "You hungry?" she asked. A growl erupted from Chardonnay's stomach and Chardonnay smiled cheekily and was shocked to find

room service on the table. The assassin and chemist sat down and started to eat their food, Seafood Farfalle with white wine sauce with a glass of Chardonnay. After they finished, they watched some TV and were surprised to see

Vermouth getting interviewed for her latest new movie. "Forgive me but this is a question many fans must be wondering right now, what is your type of guy?" Chardonnay burst out laughing as he saw Vermouth blushing a bit,

Sherry raised her eyebrows, "Well, he has to be intelligent, handsome, caring and honest" Vermouth answered with a smile. Chardonnay laughed again, this was one of the few times he saw Vermouth trying to act like a real

woman. "Do you have anyone in mind?" the reporter asked. "Well, I'd hate to lie but to answer your question, there is…but he never sees me as a woman, only as his best friend." Vermouth replied. "Wow, I cannot wait to see

her again and tease her about this." Chardonnay thought, and he switched the channel. "Sherry's been awfully quiet" Chardonnay thought to himself. That's when he turned his head to the left and saw her asleep on his

shoulder. Suddenly, a strong desire to touch her face emerged in Shinichi's mind and he found himself caressing her white, smooth cheeks and brushing away the strands of red hair. Then he gently lifted the sleeping chemist up

carried her to the bedroom bridal-style. He slowly lifted the sheets off the bed with his right arm and placed Sherry fittingly into the bed with his left arm. He covered her tightly with the sheets and tiptoed out of the room. "Sweet

Dreams Sherry…" Chardonnay whispered as he gently closed the door behind him.

Chardonnay poured another glass of Chardonnay and took several sips as he looked out at the endless sea from the windows. Then suddenly, his head felt like it was going to explode, as he dropped to his knees.

_Memory Flashback_

"_Here we are Shin-chan…wake up my little Shin-chan" a woman with curly reddish brown hair and ocean blue eyes called out. "Sorry I fell asleep, Oka-san, that was a really long trip" a little boy with raven colored hair and _

_electrifying cobalt blue eyes said and stepped out of the Mercedes. "ALL RIGHT, the beach" the little boy exclaimed as he looked at the clear blue sky and the endless ocean "Son, you want to race down to the sea?" a solid, strong _

_voice called out. "Sure Otou-san, this time, I will win." He smiled to a man who had the same raven colored hair and cobalt blue eyes. "Wait, sunscreen, Shin-chan." The woman exclaimed, "Otou-san, save me, I don't want _

_sunscreen" the boy yelped and ran and hid behind his father. His father and mother laughed and the boy was confused. "Don't worry, Shin-chan, we already put tons of it on you before you woke up." The woman giggled. The _

_little boy opened his mouth in shock but soon laughed with joy as his father placed him on his shoulders and ran down towards the crystal, clear ocean._

_Then everything white out._

_Memory end_

Chardonnay was on his knees, panting, one hand on the floor and the other holding his head. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? What was that? Who were those people? Who was that boy? Why does he look so much like me?" He

thought. He slowly picked himself up, his knees shaking. Chardonnay made his ways to the sofa and welcomed sleep as he lay down. The last thing he heard in his mind was the laughing child.


	5. Emerging Feelings

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, I just finished all my mid-term exams for the year….YEAH! And I will now dedicate my entire Christmas break (which really officially starts tomorrow at 11:31 a.m.) to continue writing for all of you awesome readers out there.**

**Chapter 5: Emerging Feelings**

Sunlight crept in throw the curtains, signaling the beginning of a new day. Sherry slowly felt her eyes opening. "How did I end up sleeping in a bed? I was watching TV with Chardonnay…". The strawberry blonde got off from

her bed and opened the door slowly and peeked at the dark living room, it was silent as a grave. She walked out and noticed a figure lying on the sofas. Chardonnay was fast asleep, breathing lightly with his long trench coat

acting as a blanket over him. Sherry found herself unable to resist the urge to walk near him and observe him. The peaceful way Chardonnay smiled while asleep made her heart beat fast as she looked at his handsome and

perfect face. "Is this the real you I'm looking at? Wait…what in the WORLD am I doing?" she thought to herself. "Had enough?" Chardonnay asked with his eyes still closed. Sherry flushed but hid it behind her poker face. Soon

Chardonnay opened his eyes in a flash and all the warmth around him evaporated as the iciness descended once again, his eyes cold and murderous. Chardonnay got off the sofas and went to the bathroom to clear his thoughts.

His mind yelped in surprise when he felt cold water running down his face. Chardonnay splashed water onto his face a few more times and slowly turned off the faucet. He then raised his head and looked into the mirror and

stared intently at himself on the mirror. "Nothing has changed, I am still me, and nothing will change it." Chardonnay said softly, he then walked out of the bathroom. Chardonnay opened his sports bag and dressed himself in

black jeans and a black turtleneck sweater from his sports bag and knocked on Sherry's bedroom door, "Hey…Sherry, we still have two hours before the ship arrives at port, you want to grab some breakfast?" Chardonnay asked.

"Ok, be there in a sec", Sherry answered and quickly changed into her blue jeans and her grey sweater. Moments later they left their room and Chardonnay gently grabbed her hand with his and entwined his fingers around hers.

Without knowing why, he gave her a small smile and Sherry felt her heart fluttering again as she felt the warmth spreading from his hand. "Why can't I resist her, every time I am near her, why can't I resist touching her?"

Chardonnay's mind screamed in agony. He shook the feeling off and they walked off to the dining section of the cruise ship. Due to the murder that took place last night in the ballroom, the buffet line was relatively empty, as

most people were still unease at the events that transpired last night and preferred to stay in their rooms. The 'couple' ate in silence, as both were deep in their own world, thinking about each other.

After eating all they needed, the assassin and the chemist returned back to their room, as they walked, hand in hand, Sherry sneaked a gaze into Chardonnay's cobalt blue ones. She saw pain and uncertainty in them and

wanted to do something to make him feel better. They returned to the room and Chardonnay begins to release his hand from hers but he halted when he realized that she was still clinging onto his hand. Chardonnay turned

around and before he could ask what's wrong, Sherry cupped his cheek with her hand and felt the young assassin stiffen, "What's wrong, something's troubling you?" Sherry asked in a low voice. "Nothing, I just don't feel very

well this morning…" Chardonnay whispered, remembering the strange memory that exploded into his mind last night. He then attempted to turn away but Sherry tightened her hold on his cheek, signaling that she wasn't done

with him and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, and placing her head on his chest, causing Chardonnay's cold mask to melt, the feeling was new and unfamiliar to him for no one had ever embraced him before. "You're

maybe the best assassin in history but you're a terrible liar, you know that?" Sherry murmured, enjoying the warmth from his muscular chest and hearing his heartbeat rising. "I guess you won't rest until I spill it all out huh?"

Chardonnay said softly, instinctively wrapping his long arms around Sherry's slender waist and resting his chin on top of her strawberry blonde hair. "Nope" Sherry replied. "Its nothing really, its just a memory that I'm not

familiar with just suddenly appeared in my mind, that's all…" Chardonnay said. "I never thought the big, bad, cold Chardonnay could feel fear." Sherry replied playfully. "Everyone has fears, unfortunately…" Chardonnay answered

softly, while inhaling deeply at the strawberry scent on Sherry's reddish blonde hair. Sherry smiled as she was wrapped tightly around Chardonnay's arms. "I am ABSOLUTELY out of my mind…what am I doing and what is this

strange feeling?...Could it be the love Nee-san was talking to me about? No it is impossible, love does not exist, there's no way I could feel love…" she thought to herself. In Chardonnay's mind, similar thoughts were spinning in

his head, "Why is this girl more appealing to me than weapons and dead bodies? Why is my heart beating so fast all of a sudden?" After what seemed like an eternity of being in heaven, the 'couple' returned to earth as they let

go of each other.

Chardonnay feeling confused would be an understatement as many emotions rose in his head, he didn't know what to feel. However, he was sad that he was no longer embracing Sherry. He gave the strawberry blonde girl

his rare, dazzling smile and said, "Thanks Sherry, I'm so glad I have you as my partner…you're the best I ever worked with to be absolutely honest." Sherry tried to prevent herself from blushing but failed, Chardonnay just smiled

at this and made her blush even more, "You're welcome…" she stammered. As the ship neared land, Chardonnay noticed that there were many police vehicles at the dock, "No doubt that they know what has transpired

here….still those so called 'protectors' of justice do not know who they're messing with." Chardonnay thought to himself. Chardonnay and Sherry gathered all the stuff they had brought along and packed them back into their

bags. As soon as the ship docked at the station, several police officers went into the ship and recovered the dead body, which was starting to decay, people were being inspected as they walked off the ship. Since it was her first

field assignment, Sherry felt nervous but when she felt Chardonnay's hand holding hers, she felt her confidence slowly returning as she heard him whisper, "It's alright, the poison you created is undetectable, there's nothing to

worry about…I'm right here with you." he said that last part of the sentence reluctantly and smiled and moments later, the chemist and assassin walked off, away from the docks, hands entwined with each other. Chardonnay

and Sherry walked into a car park and Chardonnay recovered his silver Lamborghini Gallardo and moments later they were on the road back to the Organization Head Quarters. Chardonnay turned on his iPhone and put

earphones to his ear and tapped a number on the screen of his iPhone. Four seconds, a silky voice greeted him, "Ah Chardonnay, my boy, hope you enjoyed the cruise.", "I did, it was quite interesting…father, I suppose you know

that our target is neutralized." Chardonnay asked. "Ah yes, in fact, I'm watching it on the news right now…another job well done, if I must say so myself." The boss replied. "I'm on the way back now and should return within the

next half hour." Chardonnay said. "Ah, I will be expecting you then." The boss answered smoothly and ended the conversation. Chardonnay smirked and unplugged his earphones. They soon arrived at the underground parking

lot at the organization Head Quarters.

Chardonnay turned off the engine and got off his car and they walked in the elevator with Sherry. Chardonnay was still holding the strawberry blonde's hand tightly before he noticed that she had arrived at her floor. He

slowly released her arm and said, "Wow, time flies by quickly, I've really enjoyed completing this assignment with you Sherry…" he offered her a handshake, but then Sherry launched herself towards him and embraced him

tightly, her head deep in Chardonnay's chest, surprising the assassin. He returned the embrace and shocked himself by giving her a kiss on the forehead. Sherry gasped as she felt Chardonnay's soft, smooth lips brushing against

her skin, "What does he think he's doing?" her mind shrieked. At that moment, Sherry felt that something had that had been rediscovered in her and she was afraid.

After a long moment of silence, she released her grip on him, stepped back and grabbed her suitcase, not before staring into his electrifying cobalt blue eyes one last time and said with a smile, "I'll see you around then." Then the

elevators closed, separating him from her.

**Please give me some comments plz, **


	6. Inner Demons

**Hey everyone, sorry about posting the new chapter late, I was in Hong Kong all last week and I didn't have my computer with me but I wrote in a notebook so no worries y'all.**

**Here's chapter six**

**Chapter 6: Inner Demons**

Chardonnay felt that his head was about to explode as he reached his floor and hauled his bag and himself to the door of his apartment room. He took out his wallet foggily and swiped his key card onto the sensor above the

doorknob and the door swung wide opened. A female voice then emerged from a speaker, "Welcome back, Master Chardonnay", Chardonnay went inside and closed the door behind him, letting the darkness engulf him. He flipped

on a switch and the glowing lights instantly flashed the darkness away. Chardonnay surveyed his room before retreating to his bedroom and lost all consciousness before hitting his bed.

Meanwhile, several floors down, Sherry had just finished taking a shower and was drying her hair with a towel in the living room when she saw her sister come in. "So" Miyano Akemi begin taking a seat opposite to Sherry, "How

was your trip?", Sherry paused before replying "It was alright…Nee-san, he's not as scary as people say he is. He's so different than all the other killers here" Akemi froze but than relaxed, "So, he didn't put on his cold mask

towards you huh? That's rare… well Ai-chan…. Vermouth and I were with him in the beginning and trust me, he wasn't all cold and distant like he is now…I can still remember that day…

_Memory Flashback: Seven years ago_

"_Nee-san, please, this is destroying my soul, I sent ten other students to the infirmary, I didn't want to but I did, I don't want to continue not feeling anything. Please….please, I don't want it anymore. Make it stop" Chardonnay _

_pleaded to the brunette in front of him on his knees, tears streaming down his face._

"_I'm sorry but I can't, you can't go back…" Akemi whispered and bent down and placed her hands on her 'brother's shoulders. Chardonnay looked up and the ocean blue orbs met the earth brown ones. "You know even better _

_than I do that in our line of work, personal emotions will cloud our judgments….You will become the best, I have no doubt in your potential but why are you afraid of your power?" Akemi asked, Chardonnay tried to look away but _

_she had a firm grip on his chin. "You know how it is in here, you kill or be killed…Accept your power and claimed the destiny which you deserve." Akemi whispered the last part on the sentence in Chardonnay's ear and left the _

_dark room._

_The Next Day_

_Akemi was walking down a corridor towards the main hall and she saw the effects of her words. Chardonnay was walking, garbed in black trousers, a black sweater and a long black trench coat…he seemed to be in deep thought _

_when Bourbon, another student, stuck out a foot, trying to trip the 'unaware' Chardonnay. Chardonnay leap elegantly pass the trick and gave Bourbon an icy glare before grabbing the scruff of his shirt and slammed him hard _

_onto the wall and delivered a simple yet powerful straight kick to the stomach. Bourbon dropped to the ground in pain and whimpered as Chardonnay glared mercilessly down at him and kicked him across the face. The rest of the _

_onlookers stood back as Chardonnay walked passed them, away from the bloodied mess without a single hint of emotion on his face. From that day onward, ruthless displays were made by Chardonnay as he killed fourteen armed _

_students five years older than he was in a duel to the death match and left them dead on the floor. Akemi smiled inwardly to herself as her 'brother' walked towards her, "So, he finally got pass that barrier…" she thought. _

_"Thanks Nee-san, for everything." And gave his 'sister' a quick hug and walked away._

_Memory flashback end_

Akemi closed her eyes as she finished recounting the tale of her 'brother's transformation. Sherry was shocked but she quickly recovered and asked, "Are you afraid of him?" A laugh erupted from her sister, "No, Ai-chan, why

should I be? Are you? Sherry paused and the brief memories of her and Chardonnay begin to rise in her mind. She remembered him accidentally tripping and ended up embracing him, their hands entwined together, feeling the

warmth of his chest as he embraced her and last but not least, him kissing her forehead. "No, I'm not afraid of him….Nee-san, I don't know how to say this but…" Sherry whispered. Akemi took a seat next to her sister and

nodded, "Whenever I am with him, I feel so comfortable and secure, whenever I see him, my rationality abandons me and my heart goes crazy" Sherry muttered softly and placed her delicate hand over her chest. Akemi studied

her sister, in her memory; Sherry always showed little interest in people in the opposite gender but now she wasn't so sure it was still true. So Akemi began slowly, "Well, there's only one logical solution here." Akemi emphasized

logical. "What?" Sherry replied. "You're in love with him." Akemi stated simply. Sherry retorted loudly, "NO, I DO NOT LOVE HIM" Akemi giggled and decided to mess around with her sister's head, "Oh denial, you know you can't

fool me, just admit it…you want him." Sherry face reddened and she stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her loudly. Sherry leaned back on the door and thought to herself, "Love….I don't know, all I know is that

I don't ever want you to leave my side…"

Meanwhile, in Chardonnay's room several floors higher, a lone figure was rolling from side to side as if in a nightmare

_Dream flashback_

_Chardonnay had no idea where he was; he was garbed in all black at the gates of what seemed to be a mansion. It was a sunny, warm day; Chardonnay saw a familiar raven-haired boy running towards him and was shocked to _

_see the boy running through him. Chardonnay turned back and saw the boy opening the gate to his house, his house was in fact a large mansion, "Oka-san, Otou-san, I'm home!" the raven-haired boy yelled as he entered the _

_house, Chardonnay followed, walking through the gate and the door. As soon as the boy stepped into the house his parents shot confetti in the air and cried out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" then the lean woman with curly reddish brown _

_hair went and gave the boy a tight hug while a man with messy raven black hair ruffled the boy's hair. Chardonnay stood next to them with disgust on his face. Together the three went into the kitchen and there was a big cake _

_in the shape of a soccer ball. Chardonnay didn't know what to do so he went after them and soon heard voices of children. He saw a tanned boy with black hair, a boy that looked almost identical to the birthday boy and last, a girl _

_with long brown hair and brown eyes. Upon looking on the girl's brown eyes, Chardonnay suddenly sank to his knees, as his head felt like it would crack open at any moment._

_Flash back ends abruptly_

"AAARRHHHHHH" Chardonnay screamed as he returned to reality. He was back at his bed in his room, sweat was rolling down his face. He checked his clock, eight p.m. it read. Chardonnay got up from his bed and went for the

phone and dialed a number. It picked up and a voice greeted him, "Hmmph, I know that you would come calling again.", "Nee-san, the dreams are back…I need…help" Chardonnay whispered hoarsely, "Be right there.." the voice

replied before cutting the line. Chardonnay put down the receiver and went into his bathroom, He splashed water on his face several times before looking at his reflection in the mirror, "Who are you?" He whispered towards his

reflection.


	7. Buried Past

**Here's chapter seven, again thanks for all the comments.**

**Chapter 7: Buried Past**

"That should keep the dreams away but I warn you, its only temporary." A lean brunette stated to a skinny raven colored hair young man. It was raining outside and the rainwater clattered against the glass on the windows.

"Thanks Nee-san, I can't thank you enough, I would have perished long ago if it weren't for you." Chardonnay whispered. Akemi faced him and grinned, "Then consider yourself lucky" and flicked the no.1 assassin in the

forehead. Chardonnay just smiled at this, but his smiled disappeared when he heard what Akemi said next, "I think you should seriously take those memories seriously and see if you can find anything…you told me when you first

came into the organization that you had no memory at all of what happened prior to that night when the boss took you in." Chardonnay's rage instantly skyrocketed at that moment but he didn't want to hurt his 'sister' so he

cooled himself down and mumbled, "That little boy couldn't have been me, he was so different compared to me…" Akemi sighed and took a seat next to Chardonnay and said softly, "If you want those dreams to go away, you

can't keep on running….you still remember what I told you that particular day seven years ago?" Chardonnay knew instantly what his 'sister' was talking about, "Yeah, confront and accept my destiny." Akemi smiled at him and

nodded before leaving. As she reached the door she said suddenly, "You should come around sometime, apparently you can handle my sister better than me." Chardonnay flushed bright red when the image of Sherry entered his

mind. Akemi giggled at this and left.

Chardonnay quickly got dressed and decided to take Akemi's advice to figure out the answers of his dreams. Soon he arrived at the executive floor, and walked hastily towards the boss's office. The two burly guards immediately

swung opened the door and bowed low. The doors closed as the teenage assassin went in and the boss's silky voice echoed across the room from behind the Boss's chair, "Ah, my dear boy, what can I do for you?", Chardonnay

flinched before replying, "Nothing much, I just have some personal matters that I wish to attend to." Deadly silence filled the room before the boss responded, "Of course, and just so you know, your next assignment is on the

table. And if you see Vermouth, give her a copy." Chardonnay bowed and took the file from the desk and backed away slowly and as he reached the door, the boss's voice called out, "Just being curious but what are the personal

matters you have to attend to?" Chardonnay froze and replied nonchalantly, "Nothing of importance, I just want to get some fresh air" The boss smiled behind his chair and teased, "Okay, just be back before the sun rises."

Chardonnay shook his head and was shocked when the boss turned around and threw him a weird looking box, he read it and he saw: Guaranteed 100% protection against HIV and AIDS. He looked up and the Boss smiled

teasingly, "It's a dangerous world out there." Chardonnay looked disgusted but stowed the box inside his trench coat and walked out without another word. The boss's grin grew as he muttered to himself, "Wow, that boy has

become a man now…" and then the boss went on to reading papers.

Chardonnay exited the office with mixed feelings; he shrugged them off and took the elevator towards the parking lot. As the elevator doors opened, he found himself face to face with Vermouth. "Hey" Chardonnay said softly,

"Hey" Vermouth replied, "Uhh, so you finished with making your movie?" Chardonnay asked, "Yup, how was your assignment? You miss me at all?" Vermouth teased. "Not bad, got the job done as always" Chardonnay said

arrogantly, "Also I had an enjoyable time with Sherry…she was very different." He added. However Chardonnay was so dense when it came to women that he didn't realize Vermouth's hands clenched into tight fists nor had he

see the rage in her eyes but she snapped out of it when she heard what he said next, "I saw your interview, I must say, you deserve an Oscar for your acting skills." Vermouth flinched a bit and thought, "He saw it, then he must

have surely heard the part about…" She didn't get to finish her thought when Chardonnay interrupted again, "And that part about the boyfriend was hilarious, I was literally crying my eyes out." He said with a grin but then

donned his cold mask on, cleared his throat and handed her a file, "That's our next assignment, boss ordered me to hand it to you." Vermouth only nodded and Chardonnay muttered, "So I'll see you later then" and he walked

right pass her and she could hear the engine of his Lamborghini Gallardo starting up and the car moving away. "That Baka" Vermouth muttered.

Chardonnay was silent as he sped into Beika, all he could think about was the boy with the raven colored hair, "Who is he?" he thought as he drove. Finally he arrived at the gate of the mansion that he had dreamt and he took

off his sunglasses and read the name inscribed. "Kudo huh?" Chardonnay thought to himself and looked at the mansion, it had lost all its glamour and grandeur, windows were broken, weeds were sprouting at the roof, it had all

the prerequisites of a haunted house. Chardonnay pushed the gates opened and gritted his teeth at the creaking noise the gates made as they flung opened. The assassin walked slowly towards the door and gently pushed the

door open. The interior of the house was worst than the exterior, cobwebs were everywhere and dust covered the place. Chardonnay had his FN 9mm pistol in hand as he scanned the dark and gloomy house, listening intently for

the sound of a heart beating, there was none, there was absolutely no trace of life in the house. He climbed up the stairs to the second floor, the stairs creaking underneath him. Chardonnay reached the second floor and entered

a room. It was a study of some sort he thought to himself as he neared a desk. There was a photo cased in a frame and Chardonnay slid his gun back into its holster and gently lifted the photo frame off from the dust-covered

desk. He gently wiped the dust away from the photo as if it was something fragile and precious and the light of the moon revealed a raven colored hair boy that appeared in his dreams, next to him was a young woman with curly

reddish blonde hair and a man with thin glasses and messy hair the same color as the boy, they were in what seemed to be an amusement park. Chardonnay's hands begin to shake as tears began to flood down his cheek, he

hadn't cried in many years and he didn't know why he cried now. "This doesn't help me at all…" Chardonnay thought to himself. He wiped the tears away and slid the photo from its frame and pocketed it into his pocket.

Chardonnay then went on to other rooms, all of them were empty, covered with dusk and cobwebs. Lastly he arrived at a door that felt unreasonably familiar to him as he read the name on the door, "Kudo Shinichi" he

whispered. He tried to open the door but it was locked, so he took a step back and charged at the ancient door and smashed it open. The room unlike the others still had furniture in it; it had a big comfortable bed, a wardrobe,

battered posters of Pele and Maradona on the wall and many children's books on a small book shelf. At that instant, the headache returned, worst than ever and Chardonnay found himself steadying himself on the wall. When he

looked up, the room was very different.

_Memory flashback_

"_Shin-chan, Shin-chan" the lean woman with the curly reddish blonde hair called out walking through the room, "I know you're in here, Shin-chan, wait until I catch you…" she called out and walked across the room, she opened _

_the wardrobe door and the raven colored hair boy immediately gave his mother a big hug, the boy pulled away and said cheerfully, "Happy Mother's Day, Oka-san" and gave her mother a red rose. "Oh, Shin-chan" the woman _

_took the rose and held her son closely, "I love you Shin-chan" the woman whispered in the small boy's ear, "I love you too Oka-san" the boy responded and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and giggled playfully._

_Memory flashback ends_

Chardonnay felt his focusing returning and as the scene between the boy and his mother gradually became distant. He shook his head and saw the gloomy room again. He searched around thoroughly and there was nothing, he

sighed and left the room and came down the stairs and took one last look around and left for the door. It had begun to rain but Chardonnay didn't give a care in the world as he walked slowly towards his car. When he was about

to open his car door a voice called out, "Shinichi-kun?" Chardonnay whirled around and saw a fat, elderly man with black-rimmed glasses standing behind him under an umbrella. "What, what did you just call me?" Chardonnay

growled. "Shinichi-kun, you're really Shinichi." The old man exclaimed in joy as he neared the teenage assassin. Chardonnay felt anger rising as he grabbed the scruff of the old man's shirt and slammed him onto the gate, his

umbrella dropping to the floor "I'm not Shinichi and say another word or follow me…I'll kill you." Chardonnay said with venom in his voice. He let go of the old man's shirt and climbed into his Lamborghini and sped off into the

mist. Hakase Agasa was stunned, this was surely the boy, but something about him didn't feel quite right. He quickly waddled to his house which was right next to the Kudo estate and dialed a number, it picked up and a voice

greeted him, "Agasa, its been a long time…", "Yusaku-kun, forget greetings, its an emergency, I saw him, I saw him, I'm sure its him." Agasa babbled. "Whoa, calm down, who did you see?" Kudo Yusaku asked reassuringly in

America, "I saw Shinichi-kun today…." Agasa stammered. Over in America, Yusaku was shocked beyond comprehension. "Hello, hello, you still there Yusaku-kun?", "Are you sure its Shinichi?" Yusaku asked finally after two

minutes of silence. "Yes, he looks exactly like you, he had Yukiko-chan's eyes and your hair." Silence again took over and finally Yusaku replied, "I'm coming to Japan as soon as I can..", "How about Yukiko-chan?" Agasa asked

worryingly, "I'm not going to tell her yet…I don't wish to give her false hopes." Yusaku replied sadly. "Okay, I'll see you then." Agasa said with a sigh, "Bye" Yusaku said and placed the receiver down. Yusaku looked around his

huge mansion in L.A. and crept up the stairs and peered into their room. Yukiko was sitting in bed, with a large photo album in her arms. Her lifeless eyes staring at what Yusaku could only guess to be photos of Shinichi. He

sighed and packed his things for the trip ahead.


	8. Don't Leave, I Love You

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best, chapter eight is here.**

**Chapter Eight: Don't Leave, I Love You **

In the Lamborghini, Chardonnay's mind was in war as he struggled to breathe. "No, there is no way I am Kudo Shinichi, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE." He roared to himself as he reflected on what the old man he met had called him.

Chardonnay felt fatigue weighing him down, in his life; he had never felt so tired mentally. He leaned back onto his seat and just listened to the rain droplets splashing against his car. Unknowingly to him, tears began to trickle

down his cheeks, "When will this torment end?" He thought to himself as he wiped his tears away. Chardonnay then ignited the engine and sped back to base. After parking his car in the parking lot, he dragged his weary body

into the elevator and pressed a button. It was close to midnight as he closed his eyes as the elevator rose, he arrived at his floor and was in a shocked when he saw Sherry with a basket waiting near his door. "Hey" Sherry said,

her pale cheeks turning pink, Chardonnay felt all his fatigue disappear at that very moment as that comfortable, soothing feeling came back. He smiled and responded playfully as he walked near her, "Wow, miss me already, I

knew you just couldn't resist my charms…", that earned him a glare from Sherry as she growled, "Why, you…" but Chardonnay just grinned and replied with his hands held high, "Just kidding, wow you really have no sense of

humor at all." Sherry gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. "Ouch" Chardonnay said, pretending that it hurt as he rubbed his shoulder, "So, what brings you here in front of my door" he said while unlocking his door. "I

couldn't sleep so I made some muffins, and I was wondering if you wanted some." Sherry responded, motioning at the basket she was holding. Chardonnay smiled and beckoned her to come in. His place was exactly how she

remembered it as Sherry looked around. The furniture was simple and bland in color. "Take a seat, be right there with you." Chardonnay said as he went into his bedroom to change. Two minutes later he came out with a

comfortable long sleeved silk shirt and dark blue trousers. Chardonnay then went and returned with two mugs of red tea. "Sorry its red tea, I'm all out on green tea."

Chardonnay murmured as he sat down on the armchair and handed the chemist a mug. "It's fine" Sherry responded with a smile on her face as she handed him a blueberry muffin. "Wow, these are amazing." Chardonnay

exclaimed as he took a bite. Sherry blushed further more when he said that and stammered, "Thanks...", "How does he feel about me?" Sherry thought to herself, "He's so different" she observed as Chardonnay was eating like a

small child, she smiled inwardly at this, "Whenever I am with him,

I feel that no one can hurt me…he makes it impossible for me to think properly when I'm with him." She was still in deep thought when Chardonnay stole a peek at her with concern in his eyes, he got up from his armchair and

took a seat right next to her and examined her carefully, "Truly, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He thought to himself as he scanned his eyes from her reddish blonde hair to her petite frame. Sherry hadn't noticed

Chardonnay sitting next to her until he grabbed her delicate hand and started to feel it with his own. Sherry felt her heart pounding crazily against her chest but she managed to give him an icy look but it melted as soon as he

took her hand and brushed it gently against his lips. And for the first time in her life, Sherry felt truly vulnerable, "It was true that the man before her could make her feel very safe and wanted but simultaneously he terrified her

because he could make rationality disappear from her." Sherry shrugged his hand off of hers and tried her best to look away from the disappointment and hurt in Chardonnay's eyes and said icily, "It's getting late, I should go."

She said softly, her shoulders shaking, "Please, don't…stop before I fall even deeper" she thought to herself. Sherry began walking towards the door when she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her slender waist. "Don't go…

stay," Chardonnay whispered in her ear.

Again, Sherry felt her reasoning and senses slipping away from her, they disappeared completely when he started to leave a trail of kisses on the side and back of her pale, beautiful neck. She loved and hated him for doing that

but knew she couldn't take it any longer. Her mind screamed for her to leave but her heart was telling her embrace her feelings and to love him. Chardonnay was puzzled and outraged, as

he smelt the fear coming from the woman he loved. "Why are you afraid of me?" he whispered softly as he continued to kiss her neck. "I'm not" Sherry lied, but Chardonnay saw right through it, he turned her around, his arms

still locked around her waist as if his life would end if he let go. Chardonnay was shocked to find tears streaming out of her gorgeous turquoise eyes; it pained his heart to see Sherry cry and he leaned forward and began kissing

the tears away. "Tell me how I'm scaring you…I'll change." He whispered gently as he continued to kiss her tears away. He continued to plead, "Don't leave me, you're all that is between me and my insanity….please tell me,

what is it about me that scares you so." Sherry looked up at his face and was truly surprised to find that he was crying too, she saw nothing but love and sincerity in his eyes. "He really cares about me." Sherry thought to

herself. "It's not your fault…its just that you make my rationality go away whenever you are near me…" Sherry muttered quietly. But to her surprise, Chardonnay pulled her even closer to his chest and whispered, "You do that

to me too…don't be afraid Sherry, if there is one person in the whole world that can do that to me…I'm glad its you." Sherry gasped softly, and pulled away slightly and looked into his big and beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

Chardonnay begin caressing her smooth, white and tear ridden face with the back of his hand and said the three words Sherry had been yearning to hear for so long, "I love you." Chardonnay said, looking into her turquoise eyes.

"You mean that?" Sherry asked. "Dead sure" he replied with a grin. "How about you?" Chardonnay retorted. "I love you too." Sherry said gently and placed her arms around his neck. Chardonnay then flashed Sherry his one

smile she loved so much and drew her closer to him before placing his lips gently on hers. It was the first time for the both of them and they both didn't want to disappoint each other. Sherry could feel Chardonnay's tongue

licking her lips and sensing what he wanted, she allowed him to slither his tongue into her mouth and moaned when he licked the insides of her cheeks. Chardonnay felt that he had died and went to heaven, "She tastes so damn

good." He thought to himself as his tongue finally touched hers. Sherry then begin 'fighting' back with her own tongue and she felt him moan as she wrapped her tongue around his and tasted his saliva. "He tastes so heavenly"

Sherry noted to herself. Sherry then pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. More moans of pleasure could be heard from the lovers as their tongues twisted themselves with each other. Both of them didn't care that they

needed air; they didn't want it to end. Minutes passed, and Chardonnay felt that Sherry needed air and since he was the one to start it, he should be the one to end it. He broke off much to Sherry's dismay and rested his head on

hers. They stayed in that position for a few moments before Chardonnay replied, "It's late, I'll sleep out here. You can take my bed." But what Sherry said next surprised him, "I don't want to, I want you close by." Chardonnay

was shocked beyond words, he wanted to retort but under her firm gaze, he knew that she wouldn't change her mind so he smiled and lifted her up and carried her bridal style into his room. He laid her gently on his bed and

began kissing her passionately. Sherry moaned and pulled her lover closer to her, their bodies exactly on each other's. But in her mind, she knew she wasn't ready for what her heart desired. In Chardonnay's mind, the same

thoughts came to him, "I don't want to make her do something she isn't ready for." He thought to himself as he continued to kiss the girl he loved. "Strange, why isn't he proceeding?" Sherry thought to herself as she drank his

saliva, as if he can read her mind he broke the kiss and whispered simply, "When you're ready…", a part of Sherry wanted to continue and give her love to him but she knew that he was right, she wasn't ready yet and so she

could only nod in disappointment. After another twenty minute make out session, Chardonnay stopped and got off of Sherry and lay next to her and caressed her reddish blonde hair. "I love you," he said sincerely, staring deeply

into her soul that lay deeply behind her turquoise eyes. She smiled back, "I love you too." With that she moved her body closer to him and snuggled her head in his chest, smiling as he heard his heart beating. Chardonnay pulled

the sheets over them and wrapped his arms tightly around Sherry's petite body, with a joy that he had not felt before. Soon the lovers were fast asleep and for the first time in a long period, Chardonnay did not have trouble

sleeping.


	9. Oblivious Feelings

**Thank you to those who has continued to support me, I cannot thank you all enough.**

**Chapter Nine: Oblivious Feelings**

Chardonnay opened his eyes as the rays of sunlight penetrated the space between the blinds, annoying him.

He then realized that there was a clump of reddish blonde stuff on his chest and his heart began pounding

insanely, Sherry was sleeping on his chest with her arms around his neck. He looked at his alarm clock, it read 7 a.m. Slowly, not wanting to wake her up,

Chardonnay slid gently from underneath her and tiptoed out of his

bedroom and smiled at her angelic face as he took one last look before closing the door. "Right, let's see what we have here."

Chardonnay thought to himself as he opened his refrigerator door and sweat dropped when

there was nothing but bottles of milk and water, "Looks like I have to re-stock."

He thought to himself before pulling on his black trench coat and heading for the headquarter supermarket where all 'employees' in the organization bought their things. Chardonnay pulled a basket and immediately

grabbed two cartons of eggs, a pack of bacon and sausages.

As he made his way to the check out counter, he saw a certain long haired blonde, "Hey" Chardonnay said with a wave, "Oh hello, what are you doing up so early?" Vermouth asked with a smile. "Ummm, buying things to

make breakfast." Chardonnay replied.

Vermouth's eyes narrowed, "I never knew the cold and merciless Chardonnay could make breakfast." She taunted playfully while laughing inside at his discomfort.

"Well, I can actually, its just that I don't want to for most of the time." Chardonnay responded, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably before realizing that he was in a public area and cleared his throat and his face

became emotionless and cold again. "So, I'll meet you at one hour from now then my place, we have plans to go through for our new assignment."

Chardonnay said. Vermouth couldn't help trying to suppress herself from laughing; "I love it when he changes from happy to cold."

Chardonnay just frowned, causing Vermouth to giggle further but she regain her composure and merely nodded. Chardonnay approached the checkout counter, swiped his identity card, which was also in a way his credit

card on the motion sensor and with a beep, the transfer was done. He then bagged his groceries and quickly went back to his room.

Chardonnay took a peak into his bedroom, Sherry was still sleeping, he smiled and began putting his plan into action.

Sherry felt her eyes opening slowly and she realized that she was not in her own apartment and was in someone's bed.

She rose up from the bed and pushed several strands of her reddish blonde hair from the front of her

face. She was relieved when she realized that her clothes were still on her, Chardonnay had kept his word.

"So, it wasn't a dream…" Sherry thought as she remembered the wonderful night she had shared with

Chardonnay. "Speaking of Chardonnay, where is he?" She wondered as she stared at the empty space next to her, but that was when a wonderful smell drifted into the bedroom.

She got off from the bed and found herself truly surprised when she came into the living room.

In the kitchen, Chardonnay was making breakfast and she saw him expertly toss what seemed to be scrambled eggs up into the air and caught it with the frying pan

with reflexes of a professional chef. Sherry watched silently as he placed the scramble eggs onto two plates, he then added some bacon from the oven.

She was surprised of the sight before her, Chardonnay smiled and said with his back turned, "Morning love, how'd you sleep.", Sherry was shocked, but replied with a blush,

"The best I had in a long time." Chardonnay chuckled as he felt her slender arms wrapped around his waist. He turned around and gazed intently into the reddish blonde's turquoise eyes and begin caressing her hair.

"You're so beautiful." Chardonnay whispered. Sherry flushed crimson and leaned forward and placed her lips on his, her tongue slithering into his mouth and smiled when she heard him moan.

She then felt herself moan as Chardonnay wrapped his tongue around hers and drank her saliva.

He broke off and said with a smile "I don't want this to end so soon but my breakfast will be stone cold if we proceeded."

Sherry grinned and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table, and smiled as she scooped scrambled egg into her mouth, "Oh my goodness, I can't believe he can cook so well."

Chardonnay smirked while watching her eat and asked "So, do you like it?" Sherry looked up and felt herself melting as she looked into his ocean blue eyes, "Quite nice, I'm surprised that you're capable of cooking."

Sherry said, couldn't help but adding a teasing tone. "Well, killing is not all I have, that's just sad if it were true.

You would want to learn to do other things rather than surround yourself with guns and swords all day long." Chardonnay retorted with a scoff as he bit into a piece of bacon.

Sherry just smiled, after they were finished, Chardonnay stacked the plates into his dish wishing machine and stretched. Sherry looked at her watch, it read seven fifty and she sighed.

Chardonnay heard it and walked closer to the reddish blonde and gave her a big, tight hug. "What's the matter? Sad that you're not going to see this handsome face for a while?"

Chardonnay said with playful arrogance. "Arrgh you sick pervert." Sherry hissed when she felt his arms going lower. "Don't fight it, you know you love it." Chardonnay responded playfully.

Sherry just rolled her eyes. Remembering that he had a meeting with Vermouth, he removed his arms away from her waist and said sadly,

"Okay, I have important matters to deal with very soon and I understand that you have some experiments to do in your lab."

Sherry nodded and saw the sadness in her lover's ocean blue eyes, she then cupped his cheeks and said seductively, "How bout we resume this tonight?"

Chardonnay smiled and kissed her gently, "I would like that very much." He whispered. He then grabbed her delicate hand and opened the door.

"So I'll see you later then." Chardonnay whispered. Sherry nodded and gave the man she loved one last passionate kiss and turned to leave only to come face to face with a certain 'angry' blonde.

Vermouth being angry would be an understatement, she was literally blowing up inside, her hands were clenched into tight fists and she really wanted to kill Sherry right then for kissing the man she had loved ever since

she set her eyes on him when she was seven. But she knew better than to act without thinking about the consequences and she watched with intense hatred in her eyes as Sherry walked pass her.

Chardonnay narrowed his eyes, "Man, Vermouth is acting so strange lately." He cleared his throat and Vermouth's instantly snapped from her thoughts.

"Well?" he asked, holding the door. "That idiot." Vermouth thought as she entered his room. Chardonnay sighed, something was wrong with his best friend as he asked calmly, "Coffee or Tea?"

"Coffee please." Vermouth replied as she took a seat on the sofa. She watched as Chardonnay put coffee beans into the coffee machine. How she hoped that she could touch him, wrap her arms around him as she stared

at his broad, muscular shoulders.

_Memory Flashback: 7 years ago_

"_Hey, its that new girl. I have an idea." One boy said and beckoned the others to come closer, the others snickered as they heard his plan and nodded. _

_Vermouth was walking into the study room, where students were__working on their homework; it was her first day in the Organization. _

_But her teachers were very harsh and unforgiving, regardless that she was a girl and new, she hadn't made any friends yet because she was new. _

_All the people she saw were cold and unfriendly. _

_Sighing she was unaware that there was a rope at knee height between two tables in front of her and she tripped over it and fell down, scrapping her knees and her elbows. _

_A group of boys snickered, pointed and laughed._

_ Vermouth found herself on the verge of tears when she heard a strong and warm voice shout out, "Leave her alone, pick on someone your own damn size!" _

_The group of boys turned around and Vermouth saw a tall, strong, handsome boy picking up one the bullies as if he were weightless and flung him hard to the other corner of the room. _

_Another bully charged at him but he merely sidestepped and responded with a straight kick to the stomach. _

_"Who's next?" Vermouth's rescuer said with venom in his voice. The remaining bullies backed away, frightened. _

_"If any of you ever touch her again, don't blame me if your corpses are being hauled away in garbage trucks." The tall boy said menacingly. _

_The bullies scurried away and Vermouth stared in awe as her rescuer walked to her quickly and pulled out some bandages from his pocket and with delicate care, he placed several bandages on her knees and elbows. _

_Vermouth stared at him while he put bandages on her and saw that he had big, cute, beautiful ocean blue eyes and they were full of concern and warmth. _

_After he was done, he gathered all the papers that had fallen from her bag and straightened them before putting it in her bag. _

_Vermouth felt herself blushing, her was heart beating insanely, the boy before her was not only handsome, he was caring, and he was the first person that showed her any shred of kindness besides her parents. _

_The boy then offered her his hand and Vermouth heard all the gasps and wails from the other girls. She took it and with no ease at all, he pulled her up. _

_Without letting go of her hand, he led her to an empty table with a __book bag and seated her down. _

_The boy then pulled out a bottle of iced tea from his bag and handed it to her, Vermouth was stunned but summoned all her courage as she asked, "Why are you so kind to me? Everyone else is so mean to me." _

_The boy merely smiled, ignoring all the glances he got from the girls in the room and said, "The thing I despise the most is people picking on people weaker than they are." _

_Then he added, "By the way, I'm Chardonnay" and he stuck out his hand, "I'm Vermouth." Vermouth replied, taking his hand. "Cute, it suits you." Chardonnay said with a grin. _

_Vermouth felt herself blush and blushed deeper when he laughed and she was shocked to see the other girls, staring with dislike in their eyes. _

_"You seem to have many fans." Vermouth muttered. "Well, its not my fault I'm so damn irresistible.." Chardonnay said, brushing strands of his raven colored hair to the side, making every single girl swoon. _

_Vermouth too __felt her cheeks burning, "He's so perfect in every single way…"_

_Memory ends abruptly_

"Earth to Vermouth, Earth to Vermouth. You copy?" Chardonnay said, while waving his arms frantically in front of her face.

"Huh?" Vermouth responded. "You've been sitting their motionless for a bit now." Chardonnay said with a big grin on his face. "Oh sorry, I was thinking about stuff." Vermouth murmured.

"What kind of stuff?" Chardonnay pried. "None of your business." She scowled.

Chardonnay feigned hurt on his face, "Ouch, and to think we knew each other since we were ten."

Vermouth growled and pinched his ear, "Fine, if you must know, I was thinking about the first day we met. Satisfied?"

Chardonnay winced, "Wow, she really is in a bad mood today." He thought to himself, he smiled and responded, "Ah, it seemed like yesterday. That tight skirt was really cute."

That earned him a slap across the face, "You're disgusting." Vermouth muttered,

"Man, something is definitely wrong with this woman today." Chardonnay thought to himself. "What, I meant it as a compliment, you don't like it when I say you look cute?" Chardonnay asked but Vermouth did not

answer him, however he smiled when he saw her cheeks turning pink. "Okay, lets get down to business shall we?" Chardonnay said, laying out his file and begin plotting his plan. Vermouth was staring at him the whole

time, "Are you really that oblivious to my feelings?"


	10. Comfort

**Hey everybody, thanks for all the encouraging comments, you guys give me the strength to do even better.**

**Chapter 10: Comfort **

The meeting had gone on for some time; Chardonnay would have to occasionally 'wake' Vermouth up from her dream state.

After finalizing their plans, Chardonnay decided to walk Vermouth out, but in her day dreaming mood, she tripped herself and nearly fell, if it weren't for Chardonnay's lightning fast reflexes.

"Klutz" Chardonnay mumbled. Vermouth found herself lost for words in the arms of the man she loved her whole life and she couldn't help but stare silently into his beautiful blue eyes.

However he released her as soon as she got back on her feet. "Man, you really need to concentrate" Chardonnay said, shaking his head and then disappeared back into his room.

"You are such a dense pig head" Vermouth whispered to herself and then left."

Meanwhile, in his apartment, Chardonnay scratched his head in confusion, "Man, Vermouth is sure acting weird today, to the point where it's scary."

With that he pulled out a key to his 'storage' room and sighed comfortably when he saw the guns in his room and decided to do some target practice as he took his

favorite Rugger point 22 from the shelf and the assassin left for the shooting range.

In a cold room, a loud "Bang" suddenly filled the air, "Head shot number one hundred for today…" Chardonnay muttered to himself as the bullet traveled through the barrel of his Rugger point 22 and blasted the head of a

cardboard target clean off. Some one whistled, Chardonnay couldn't help but smile as he saw his plump friend grinning at him.

"Vodka my friend, I see that have you finished that tracking assignment in South America then." Chardonnay said, giving the shorter man with a black hat a tight grasp to the shoulder.

"Speak for yourself, Romeo, you're certainly gaining a worldwide reputation, every continent is aware of your executions…I'm surprised that those idiot cops still haven't gotten any information on you.

I gotta hand it to you, you're good." Chardonnay merely grinned, "All thanks to this baby." He replied, motioning his Rugger point 22 while dissembling it. After stowing his weapon in its case,

Chardonnay and Vodka left the shooting range, "It has been a pleasure seeing you again, old friend." Chardonnay said as he reached Basement floor 3,

Vodka just narrowed his eyebrows and asked "Ditto, but why are you stepping off here? This is the department of drugs and poisons if I remembered correctly." Chardonnay merely smiled,

and replied, "I have someone to meet." "Sure you do, I'm glad that you finally relaxed a bit and got yourself a girl, I still don't get why all the women call you Romeo when you are totally clueless about them."

Vodka teased. Chardonnay flushed crimson but said nothing as he left the elevator and walked down what seemed to be an endless hallway.

"I thought he would never have the guts…apparently I am mistaken" Vodka smirked to himself and closed the elevator doors.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Chardonnay arrived at Sherry's lab, and rang the visitor bell.

Moments later, the doors opened and Chardonnay stepped in and saw the woman he loved in a incredibly sexy white lab coat writing down stuff on paper with her back turned to him.

He silently placed the case, which carried his sniper riffle to the ground, and without a single sound, he was suddenly behind her and he wrapped his arms tightly around her slim waist.

Chardonnay felt her tense up, "It's me." He whispered softly into her ear and she relaxed as he began licking her ear.

Sherry giggled but then begin to moan as she felt him kissing her neck. She gasped when Chardonnay placed his hands underneath her shirt and started to draw circles on her stomach.

"I missed you so much." She heard him whisper and replied haughtily, "We've been apart for only a couple hours…Romeo" Sherry then turned around and kissed the assassin aggressively, she felt his tongue twirling

around hers and she moaned in ecstasy. The moans grew as Chardonnay moved down and began kissing and licking her throat simultaneously caressing her right thigh which she had wrapped around his waist.

Sherry felt that she was going to explode with pleasure; she had never experience anything like what she is experiencing right now, with the man she loved with all her heart pouring all his love into her.

In Chardonnay's mind, Sherry was the single most important person in his life; she completed him in a way that no one will ever complete him and covered his flaws (As if he has any).

All his thoughts flew away and everything became one big blur as he felt her long, slender legs wrapped around his waist with her lips still attached to his,

"Just you and I" he whispered before shutting off most of his mind and allowed some of his restricted emotions to run free.

Sherry smiled as minutes flew past, she was happy that he loved her so much but she was also grateful that he did not lose his rationality completely

and did not pressure her into taking the next step as much as her mind craved for him to be inside of her.

"When you're ready…" she heard him say through between kisses. After that, the lovers said nothing more and only moans of pleasure erupted from them.

Soon half an hour passed and Chardonnay pulled away gently, his lips swollen. "That was fantastic…" He said, flashing Sherry his rare, radiant smile while pulling her delicate frame into his tight embrace.

"I wish he could smile more like that." Sherry thought to herself as she placed her hands on his hard and muscular chest and smiled into his soft,

beautiful blue eyes but can't help wondering why there was angst in them. She removed one of her hands from his chest and placed it gently on his cheek and whispered,

"What's wrong, why do I sense that you're in pain." Chardonnay's radiant smile disappeared instantly, leaving an emotionless mask, "It's nothing…" and turned his eyes away from her gaze,

but felt them returning to her when she begin stroking his lips. "You really have to take more deception lessons." Sherry replied gently.

Chardonnay smiled at her joke and then dug into his trench coat pocket and pulled out what seemed to be an old photograph.

"Remember the dreams of that little boy I've told you about?" he asked, Sherry nodded, "Well, I went to the house that belonged to the boy and I found this."

With that he showed her the photograph of a boy with raven black hair and a tall, beautiful woman with curly brown hair and an equally tall man with messy raven black hair.

"At first I denied that it was some hoax but those visions weren't lying…what if I was that boy, those memories could only be mine?" Chardonnay muttered to himself.

It pained Sherry to see him hurt so she kissed him gently and said, "All I see is a loving and caring man who has made me the happiest woman in the world.

It does not matter what your name is, those are merely a title." Chardonnay's smile returned and whispered, "I love you so much."

And he bent down and rubbed his forehead against hers making her smile coyly.

"You probably don't want to hear this but I think you should find out more about the people in the photographs and why you might have memories that you can't remember stored in your head."

Sherry said in a small voice, hoping that Chardonnay won't get mad. As if sensing he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sherry darling, I will never get mad at you, I was thinking along the same lines." She felt immense

joy when she heard his reply, "He must really love me." She thought to herself playfully in her lover's tight embrace.

**Meanwhile somewhere under a bridge**

"You got what we requested?" A tall man with raven black hair and thin lenses asked.

The other figure nodded and replied, "You got the payment?" The raven black haired man motioned to the suitcase he was carrying.

Then the two figures walked slowly towards each other and the raven black haired man received a medium sized envelope while he handed his trading partner the suitcase and watched silently as the figure opened the

suitcase and after two minutes of counting the money, nodded and said, "Its been a pleasure doing business with you."

The raven black haired man merely nodded and watched as the other figure disappeared into the shadows.

He then unsealed the envelop and mixed emotions rose when he saw the photographs of a man that looked exactly like him when he was a youth, his son with his hands entwined with a woman with short reddish blonde

hair. "Shinichi…"


End file.
